Hana's Daily Life Dairy: Day Two
by Joshua-san0
Summary: We get another look into Hana's dairy, was has the flow of time change on Hana's view and opinion of Katja. Rated M Just in Case


Hana's Daily Life Diary: Day Two

It has now been… a month, I'm not sure, I know we changed over to our summer uniforms. I've been in the service of Katja-sama for a month now, doing everything she tells me to do, and being abused by her cruel form of play. Its weird, as the days pass I feel less like resisting it, and more wanting it. Maybe Katja-sama was right, this is my true self and she just awakened it.

I'm beginning to stop lying to myself and only lie in public, of course I can't really let my friends and classmates know I'm a lolicon. In the time I've been her slave I've been seeing a sad side of Katja that she doesn't wish to show to the world. I know I will get punished by Katja later for this but I don't care, not only do I like it, but I think it makes her happy.

Recently though Katja-sama has been a little happier since getting back her Faberge Egg. The stuff she's done to me lately seemed less… extreme, for lack of a better term. Sure she still puts me up in bondage but, she usually does some unusual stuff to me, like the whole condiment incident.

When I first saw Katja-sama, all I felt was lust for her. She was nothing more than a pretty doll that I wanted to take home and keep all to myself to me. When we both revealed our true selves to each other, I was fraught with fear and embarrassment.

I think my feelings for her changed and became stronger over the month or so as well. Earlier I probably would have welcomed the opportunity to get out from under Katja-sama's thumb, but now I don't think I could really leave her side.

In fact I don't really ever want to leave Katja-sama's side, I love her. Katja-sama will probably have read, which is really a question of when, but if she must read it then there's something she must know when she does.

You may hate me for suggesting this, but know that if you ever wish or need to pour out your emotions to someone, please know I will never tell a soul what I saw. I know it may sound like I'm just showing you pity, so feel free to turn me down, but does it not feel good to let out those emotions sometimes?

* * *

Hana hit the save button on the processor and was ready to hit close, but decided to check her surroundings. She thought she heard the door of her dorm opening earlier and wanted to see if she was just hearing things or if someone came in.

Her scan of the room awarded her a pair of large, blue eye giving her a stare so angery, Hana was certain it could literally burn a pair of holes into her. Hana only recoiled in surprise that someone was there, not so much that it was Katja.

"Katja-Sama, how long were you there?" Hana asked to salvage the situation, if possible. The doll-like blond said nothing, but slowly creped towards Hana in a fashion that could only be described as menacing. Hana offered no resistance when Katja started to move, she's learned by now that you could only make it worse. When Katja was only inches way from Hana and the chair she was in, Hana felt a sharp pain that she was well familiar with. Hana doubled over from Katja's knee, her head rested on Katja's left shoulder.

"Listen here, bitch," Katja's voice seemed to be filled with daggers as she spoke, sharp pain ran from Hana's chest as grabbed her, "If I want your sympathy or pity, I'll ask for it; you are nothing more than my slave, got it!" Hana managed to make a audible moan that sounded like a confirmation in spite what Katja was doing to her. Not satisfied with her response, Katja dug deeper with her keen and pulled harder on Hana's nipples, "Speak clearly!"

Hana mustered as much strength as she could to let out a, "Y-yes, my queen." Katja released her, satisfied with her response; Hana promptly slumped in her chair from exhaustion. The rush from Katja abusing her always felt exhilarating to her; no one could whip her quite like her Katja-sama. Suddenly though she felt a tiny finger on her chin, her head was raised and met Katja's eyes. What Hana saw in Katja's eyes was no longer rage but something else, they looked… softer. Before Hana knew what was going to happen next, Katja brought their lips together in a kiss. It wasn't a smoldering hot adult kiss, Hana's lips felt warm, soothing almost.

A minute had passed when Katja broke off; Katja then put her lips to Hana's ear and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

One day I hope Katja-sama would trust me enough to confided into me all her secrets, hopes and dreams.

END

A/N: a sequel to my first one shot, was going for longer and more romantic this time around. I hope that Hana and Katja are still in character, it's something I strive for. I also hope you enjoyed it, to those who have read cult of mary, sorry for axing it, but the story had no concrete direction it was going so… sorry about that.


End file.
